The troubles of being a fanboy
by DeanAmbroseDarling
Summary: CM Punk is a Dean Ambrose fanboy and he's been clever enough to hide his feelings from his friends and even Ambrose himself. But, what will happen if suddenly those feelings are exposed to Ambrose. This story deals about every fanboy/fangirl heart feels about their fav superstar & troubles they face to keep it a secret from facing any embarrassment. CM Punk/Dean Ambrose
1. Chapter 1

"You're a Dean Ambrose fanboy"

Cm punk turned his head sideways with a familiar rage on his face and sent a deathly glare to the side of his life long friends, Daniel Bryan and Kofi Kingston.

"Come on..Admit it now. We can already see it on your face." Kofi said while holding his laughter.

"I mean, look at you. Dean Ambrose has been sent to the back in the very opening of his first survivor series match, yet it looks like you're the one who's been eliminated instead of him." Bryan said with amusement in his voice.

Punk felt quite angry on his friend's remarks, and it had already started to show on his face. "What are two guys smoking anyways? And, why would you two morons think, that I'm an Ambrose fanboy or something? I just genuinely see talent in Ambrose, and I think that he's crazy ass personality is being spoiled under his shield gimmick. Plus, as his mentor I know that it's not right."

"Oh..Yes..You're his mentor and all. But, still you're like his biggest fanboy that I've seen around here. You seem so upset of him not being used properly that it's stupid to not think, that you care more about him than you'd like to admit it." Kofi said with seriousness in his voice.

Punk smirked while he stood from his chair, and started to wear his new best in the world hoodie. "You know that you guys just create something out of nothing. I care about Dean, and it's only because I like to support new talent, nothing else."

Punk was hoping that his careless attitude would deceive his friends, and somehow they would give up on Dean Ambrose's topic. He was trying real hard that his inner emotions were not shown whenever Ambrose was involved, but he failed every single time. It was needless to say that Punk admired Ambrose, and had been real interested in him since the day he stepped foot in WWE.

Moreover, Punk wasn't only interested in Ambrose because of his talent, but he felt some sort of connection, even weird emotions towards him. It was like Ambrose was a beautiful flower and Punk a butterfly, who always no matter what got attracted to him.

Punk had also tried to reason with himself that his emotions towards Dean were nothing more than his desire to help new talent, but he still couldn't help and resist the weird attraction that he felt towards him.

Now, Punk had been like a mentor to Dean since he had arrived in WWE, and even Dean had a huge amount of respect for him. But, Punk always felt quite protective or even over protective towards Dean, maybe it had something to do with his rough upbringing.

This was one of the major reasons as to why Punk always took care of him. He sometimes even felt as if he was getting too emotionally attached to him, but he could care less.

And today was no different, as in Punk's mind the current US champ deserved to stay in his first survivor series match a bit longer, and shouldn't have been the first one to be eliminated. He thought that for once wwe would stop their bullshit of always believing in bigger guys, and realize what an amazing talent they had in their hands. Nonetheless, Punk knew it better that Dean was just too good to be neglected for long.

He felt distorted on Dean being misused, and his face gave a way to his friends. For far too long, his friends had been teasing him for having a special place for Ambrose, and Punk somehow had been smart enough in dodging those accusations, but today was just not his day.

"Hey, wait…Are you leaving?" Kofi asked quirking his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes. I'm leaving, got to stretch out a little bit before my match with Wyatt's." Punk answered with a casual tone.

"Hey, listen don't get mad on us for teasing you a little bit. You know how it is, right Punk? We think that you really care and admire Dean more than needed. And, somehow we feel that you're trying to hide your emotions a lot." Bryan said with a firm voice.

Punk curved his lower lip and placed his hands on his hips. "What the hell do you guys mean?" Punk asked in a frustrated tone.

"What we are trying to say is that your admiration towards Dean is not just plutonic. We think that you maybe having feelings towards him, which you most probably hate to admit it all the time." Kofi answered directly.

"Lord, jeebus these guys are going nuts or what? First of all stop assuming, and secondly just because Bryan you fell in love with a Bella that doesn't mean you too have to behave like you're a numbnut, right! And, Kofi please since I'm single for the first time in my life, that doesn't give you a right to hook me up with anyone. Okay." Punk said raising his tone a little bit.

Kofi stood up from his position, and placed his hand over Punk's shoulder. "Okay..Okay..We're sorry. We'll stop for now, we promise." Kofi answered soothing Punk's back.

Punk stepped away from Kofi and zipped his hoodie. "Okay. I'm leaving, but I'll be back before our match Bryan."

"You're not mad, are you?" Bryan asked feeling a little bit scared of Punk's attitude.

"Nope, I'm just gonna stretch out. Don't worry; I'll be back in time." Punk replied while unlocking the door.

As soon as, he was out of Bryan's room, he took a deep breath in and a deep breathe out. He immediately felt relived of the pressure and the accusing questions of his friends on his behavior towards Dean.

But, just as he had started to walk to find a secure place to exercise, he caught Alberto flirting with his boyfriend Ricardo.

"Hello amigos, how are you doing?" Alberto asked pulling his interlaced hand off of Ricardo.

"Umm..I'm fine berto. I'm just going out for a little exercise, and nothing else." Punk answered.

"Oh..But you look tense almost like Ambrose was after his match. My Bura, he was going crazy as shit…it was scary." Alberto said with a low tone.

"Wait..What? Where's he now?" Punk asked with a panic clearly shown in his voice.

"Well, big bro, I think he's still behind the curtain and now wwe creative are filming his reactions for a tout or something, I guess." Ricardo answered quickly.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll catch up with you guys later." Punk said while motioning to leave and patting both the guys back in the process.

Punk felt worried about Dean was to say the least. He knew first hand through experience that how mad Dean could get when something didn't go his way. He didn't want Dean to get into trouble with the wwe officials for behaving stupidly. So, he quickly made his way towards the gorilla position area, and reached behind the stage.

There was darkness everywhere and very few wwe officials with an earpiece were present there. His eyes were searching wildly for Dean, and then he felt like he was being watched by somebody.

Punk turned his head toward the right, and his yes met the world's most beautiful pale blue eyes that he'd ever seen. Even in the darkness, Punk could still make out the disappointment present all over Dean's face.

Dean stood there in the corner leaning against the wall, while clutching his us title with both of his hands over his chest. But, even before Punk could make his way towards him, Dean had already started to walk in his direction.

Dean immediately opened his arms and hugged Punk tightly, dropping his us title on the ground with a clanging sound. Dean lunged onto Punk with a force, and he had to try hard not to go tripping on his feet.

Punk stood frozen over Dean's actions, as he had never seen him being so emotional. But, somehow he managed to pull himself out of his thoughts and immediately returned the hug. He pulled Dean closer to his body and softly caressed his back. Dean turned his head slightly, and nudged his face under the crook of Punk's neck.

"It got over so fast." Dean mumbled softly.

Dean's words sent a sudden bolt of electricity to Punk's heart, and he felt sad over Dean's state. He truly cared for him, and to see him so upset over a match was heart breaking to say the least. "Aww..Don't say that, sonny boy. You're better than that."

"No, I'm not." Dean hugged Punk even tightly, as if he was trying to find some sort of comfort after his disastrous elimination in the match before. "If, I would have been better, then I would still be in the match. But, clearly I'm the worst of my trio." Dean sighed heavily while holding Punk in his arms even tightly.

Punk immediately pulled himself away from him, and took Dean's hands in his own. He motioned for Dean to pick up his title, and they quickly made their way to Punk's personal locker room silently.

Punk entered his room followed by Dean, and he immediately pulled him all the way inside and locked the door. "Now, take a seat." Punk motioned for Dean to sit on the black couch which was placed in the centre of the room. Dean did as he was told and he covered his face, while he started to recollect the memories of his match.

"Here, have some water. And, relax a little bit." Punk handed Dean a fresh bottle of water, while sitting next to him on the couch. "Don't over think about it much. Just let it go." Punk tried his best to calm Dean down, who clearly wasn't in a good state of mind.

"I just can't, it's not easy Punk." Dean quickly replied.

Punk exactly didn't know how to make Dean feel better, and was having a real hard time controlling emotions of his own. "Sonny boy, thinking about one silly match is no better. It's not like the world ended or something. Forget about it." Punk said and he placed his hand sympathetically over Dean's shoulder.

Dean immediately pulled himself away from Punk, and stood up angrily. He started to pace in the room back and forth, as if he was possessed or something. It seemed like Punk's words had fueled the fire burning in his heart, and it was killing him slowly second by second.

Punk was shocked by Dean's mannerisms, and he got a little scared too. "What happen, Dean? Have I said something wrong to you? If so…"

"Nope, Not at all." Dean interrupted him rudely. He pulled on his hair frantically, and was vigorously muttering under his breath. "I'm the wrong..I'm silly…"

Punk wasn't able to understand him at all and asked him. "What did you just say?" He was clearly more than confused as to what was actually wrong with Dean, and why was he behaving like a nut case all of a sudden. "What's wrong? Tell me, now."

"I'm the wrong one." Dean shot back at him. His blue orbs looking straight into Punk's green ones. "Yes, I'm the wrong one. The match wasn't silly, I was."

Punk lost his cool on Dean's attachment to one match, and replied harshly. "What's the matter with you? It's just a goddamn match. And, you already knew what was going to happen anyways."

"So, what? It doesn't mean that I don't see what's happening. Wwe thinks that I'm no good, and I'm totally crazy ass shit. Well, that I maybe, but still it wasn't just a match for me. I live, breathe & sleep wrestling, and for me every match is damn important. And, I feel so guilty now because my cribbing makes me look, as if I'm jealous of my brother Rommy, but in actuality I'm not. I'm just mad at my own failures..I'm a failure.." Dean snapped, while he kept on rambling and seething with anger.

Punk suddenly stood up from his position, and pulled Dean in a close tight hug which almost sucked his breath out. Dean was taken aback at first, but regained his composure and hugged Punk back. "You're not a failure. You never were and never will be." Punk said with a deep concern in his voice.

"How can you say that? You're a top star and all, but I'm just starting. They gave me a fucked up finish because they don't believe in me." Dean mumbled under his breath.

Punk stroked the back of Dean's head in mere attempt to calm him down. "You're right I'm a star, and because of that I can say that you're gonna make it big. I believe in you."

Dean moved his head from the side of Punk's neck, and looked deep into his eyes. He was still under Punk's embrace, but he didn't try to move out of it just yet. "I just don't understand how you can have so much of faith in me."

"Because you don't see what I see. You're too damn talented to be simply forgotten after one match. Okay." Punk reassured looking directly into Dean's eyes.

"No. you're wrong."

"No. you're not quite listening to me."

"I lost..so easily..like I was nothing..They wrote me like that…they made me look bad."

"Stop it. Stop it Dean." Punk requested, but Dean kept on shaking his head and rambling to himself.

"I'm the fucking US champ, and they made me lose in damn minutes. They don't believe in me. No one ever does."

"Please, Dean don't do this to yourself."

"Hell, I don't even believe in myself either. They hate me. Everybody hates me. No one cares about Dean Ambrose."

Punk had enough of Dean's rambling and bullshit, so he did what could be quite explained as outburst at the moment, but in reality it was far from it. Punk didn't even thought for a second, and locked his hand over Dean's head tightly. He bought his face closer to Dean's face, and in one swift motion crashed his lips hardly to that of Dean's.

It was nothing more than a glorious lip lock, and was just meant to shut Dean off of his mutterings. Dean was taken aback by Punk's action, and didn't even respond to it. He remained motionless, and even before he could properly process as to what was happening, the kiss had already ended.

Punk held Dean's head in both of his hands, and looked deep into his eyes. The green orbs staring right into Dean's baby blue ones, and he whispered slowly. "You're very special; Dean Ambrose. And, you just don't know it yet. You're an amazing wrestler and really very special."

Dean quite exactly didn't know what to make of the situation, and was shocked to say the least. He was questioning himself in the moment, did Punk just kiss me? Why? He wanted to shot back at Punk, but nothing came out of his mouth. Yet, one thing was sure that now he was calm and relaxed too.

Punk's own heart was beating at a frantic pace, and he could only hope that Dean wouldn't get even madder from his actions. But, watching Dean lost in deep thoughts made it clear to him, that it was a wrong move. Punk instantly felt bad for Dean, so he pulled himself out of the embrace, and moved away a little.

Punk ran his fingers in hair and sighed. "I just wanted you to relax. Don't get mad. Please."

Dean was carefully hearing as to what Punk was saying, but he still found it hard to believe that he had just been kissed by his mentor. Yet, there was one thing which was more annoying to him than the sudden kiss itself, and that being the fact that he liked it more than anything.

Punk was getting tensed with Dean's awkward silence, and was mentally cursing himself for pulling such a stunt on him. It was more awkward than the dreams he used to have about their first kiss. Oh! Yeah he used to dream about it all the time. After all, he was indeed an Ambrose fanboy.

"Come on. Say something, sonny boy. I shouldn't have done that, but I already did. I know you felt bad, and I'm terribly sorry." Punk explained while placing both his hands on either side of Dean's hips and he pulled him closer to his body.

Dean looked deep into Punk's eyes, and he could clearly see the genuine concern which he had for him. "I quite simply don't understand. And, I don't even know what to say, but I know one thing that I'm not really mad about this, which is really very weird." Dean finally replied in his raspy voice.

Punk felt a bit relaxed on Dean's statement of not being mad at him, but he felt the need to at least bury the situation then and there. Punk moved his hands from Dean's hips to his face, and stood still holding his gaze. "Umm…Dean, look you were so tensed that I didn't quite knew how to make you relax. And, you weren't even shutting up either. Moreover, you kept on complaining about your work of which I'm a huge fan of…"

"Really? You're my fan." Dean abruptly interrupted Punk in the middle, and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Of course, I 'am. You're very special." Punk replied instantly, and didn't even felt bad for outing his fanboy emotions, because he would do anything at this point to make Dean understand about how much he cared for him.

"I'm special? I can't believe you think that."

"Yes, you are Dean."

Punk caressed Dean's face and slightly stepped away from him. Dean was feeling thousand of emotions in his heart in that very moment. He was happy, confused, excited and even turned on to some extent.

It was in that very moment, that Dean realized that he needed Punk more than ever, and to hear him say that he was his fanboy was beyond anything he had expected to happen after his terrible match. Dean wanted to feel those soft lips of Punk's again, and being the upfront guy that he was, he decided to ask for it.

"Punk, I still don't feel very relaxed." Dean said while smiling at Punk.

"What?" Punk asked feeling confused.

"I can feel that my body hasn't relaxed completely. And, what you did earlier had really seemed to relax me for awhile. So, what I'm trying to say is that, would you mind trying that again?" Dean said with a playful tone, and a smug grin plastered on his face. He tucked on Punk's hoodie, and pulled him closer to his body.

Punk caught on with Dean's hint, and was more than happy to oblige. Dean bought his lips closer to that of Punk's, and closed his eyes completely. Punk took the lead and smashed his lips to that of Dean's.

Punk kissed Dean slowly, and kept caressing the back of his head. And, Dean felt a sudden urge of emotions all over his body, but he still didn't kiss Punk back. The slow, soft kiss from Punk was killing Dean, and he couldn't control himself anymore.

Dean placed both of his hands over Punk's face, and pulled away from the kiss. Punk looked blankly at Dean for a moment, but even before he could say something, Dean had already pushed him to wall and pinned him to it. Dean instantly crashed his lips to that of his, and entirely covered Punk's mouth with his.

Punk placed his hands over Dean's hips, and pulled him even closer while kissing him back with full force. They feverishly kissed each other as if they had been waiting for this very moment their entire lives.

The kiss was breathtaking, forceful and very passionate. Dean kept on attacking Punk's lips with his lustful lips, and forgot about everything in that moment. He completely forced himself over Punk, and ran his hands wildly all over his body.

Dean ran the tip of his tongue over the seam of Punk's lips asking the access to his mouth. Punk understood the indication and opened his mouth slowly, but even before Dean could plunge his soft pink muscle in his mouth, the sound of Punk's cell phone ringing interrupted their moment rudely.

Punk wanted nothing more than to allow Dean to taste him, but instead he took out his cell phone out his hoodie pockets. Punk softly whispered to Dean, "one sec…sonny boy" and he answered his phone still holding Dean close to him.

"Hey, Bryan!" Punk answered sounding breathless.

"Hi…Punk our match is next. What are you doing? You need to come back to my locker room right now. We've got things to discuss" Bryan replied with tense voice.

Punk looked at Dean who was staring right back at him, and he entangled his fingers in Dean's hair and caressed it softly. "Nothing. Just taking care of my inner emotions and working on it." Punk kissed Dean's lips softly, "Don't worry I'll be right there."

Punk finished his talk with Bryan, and folded his arms around Dean's hips. "What? Are you leaving?" Dean asked Punk right off the bat.

"Yeah. I've got a match with Wyatts next." Punk replied instantly and glanced at Dean who looked quite disappointed.

"I guess then you'll have to leave now. Anyways the fun run is over now." Dean said while puling away from Punk's embrace.

Punk immediately pulled Dean back into his embrace, "Nothing's over. It has just begun, Alright!" He kissed Dean once more thoroughly, and stared into his eyes intensely. "You're more than just a fun run. You're more than just an exciting person. You're special. Remember that, okay!"

Dean actually smiled at Punk's words and hugged him once again. Punk realized that he was really running late for his match, so he signaled Dean to pick up his US title, and they made their way out of his locker room.

Once they were out of Punk's room, Dean looked at Punk with wonderment, "I still can't believe at everything that's just happened today, but I'm happy nonetheless. It's like, I'm dreaming and nothing's real."

"Everything is real, Dean. And, I really meant everything that I did and said to you." Punk replied taking Dean's hands in his own.

"Even the thing about you being my fanboy." Dean asked with a dimpled smile.

Punk cringed a little bit for looking so immature and naïve in front of a guy who was clearly more than six or seven years younger than him, but he replied nonetheless. "Yes, Dean. Even though it makes me look stupid, but I'm really you're fanboy."

Dean tightly pressed his interlaced hands with Punk, and smiled meekly. Punk smiled back too, and caressed Dean's cheeks with his other hand. He then turned around and left for his match, while Dean kept on watching him and smiled to himself.

* * *

I've been really trying to write this story for a long time simply because Punk has admitted on more than one occasions that he's a fan of Dean's work, and I love it. I hope that you guys enjoyed the beginning of this fic. Please read & review because it motivates me.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Ambrose entered his locker room which was located separately from the other wwe lockers rooms in the basement. He had a smile plastered over his face, and it was due to the earlier confrontation that he had with his mentor CM Punk. He still wasn't quite able to believe that Punk himself considered being his fanboy, and to some extent that fact really amused him.

It was safe to say that Ambrose felt quite proud of himself, that someone like Punk was really interested in not only his career, but in him as well. Dean questioned himself about his and Punk's feelings as well. He was both shocked and happy at the same time over the current state of things.

Dean decided in the moment that he wasn't gonna over think about it much, and would just go with the flow. And once he had decided it, he quickly made his way to the showers. Yet, even while taking a shower he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Punk. The scenes of Punk and himself in Punk's locker room kept playing in his mind over and over again.

Back in his own locker room, Punk being the kind of man that he was, once again had a real hard time in hiding his own emotions. Bryan and Kofi both looked at Punk with great amusement. He was cooling himself off of his match, but looked as if he was in some kind of trance. And, moreover Punk was smiling to himself.

"Why are you smiling?" Kofi questioned Punk immediately. But, Punk didn't respond to him at all.

"Is there something that we should know?" Bryan asked Punk this time, but again no reply came from him.

Kofi got irritated of Punk's ignorance, and made his way towards him, where he stood drinking his water. He literally shook Punk's shoulders hard in order to pull him out of his thoughts. "Huh? What? What happened?" Punk instinctively asked coming out of his thoughts.

"What happened? I'm asking you, what's going on?" Kofi asked straight forward.

"Nothing, I'm just relaxing a little bit. I mean, I'm trying to relax.." But, just as Punk said those words he started to smile again to himself. And, it was because of the thoughts that came into his mind about Dean, and what he had said earlier about his kiss, that it relaxed him.

Bryan started to worry about his friend and thought that he might be going a little crazy or something. "Why the hell are you smiling on your own? What's the matter with you? There's clearly something that you're hiding." He moved from his sitting position, and placed his hand over Punk's shoulder while soothing him.

Punk felt like he was being ganged upon, and made his way out of their space. "Guys…I'm fine. I'm happy about our match, Bryan. And, if you dint notice then we just won. It's a great feeling."

Bryan shook his head in annoyance, and could clearly see that Punk wasn't telling the truth. "You're lying. You weren't even that happy after we won our match, and suddenly now you're feeling happy. Anyways, what up with the little smiling to yourself all about."

"Oh..Come on Bryan. I'm just happy, that's all. Can we stop talking about this?" Punk pleaded with both of his friends. "Now, I'm going to take a shower, I'm sweaty." Punk said it in a sing-song voice, and gleefully made his way to the attached bathroom.

Bryan and Kofi both exchanged looks, and were more than concerned about their friend's well being, when they suddenly heard a knock at the door. Kofi quickly made his way to unlock the door.

"Hello..Amigos. Is Punk there?" Alberto asked, while he peeked into the room a little bit.

"Well…He just went for a shower. But, come on inside and you can wait for him." Kofi replied

"Umm…No, thanks. I just came here to say congrats to my bura for the fabulous match he just had, and nothing else. But, I gotta say, I'm glad that even after having an encounter with Mr. crazy earlier, he was still able to perform this well." Alberto said while smiling shortly.

Kofi immediately caught on to who Alberto was referring as Mr. Crazy, because they were the ones who came up with the nick name for that guy in order to avoid get caught while talking about him. "Wait…What? Punk had met Ambrose before his match. Is that what you're trying to say, Rio."

"Yeah..Just after I told Punk about Mr. Crazy's little temper tantrums after his match went wrong, it seemed as if Punk was obsessed to meet him. And, he even asked me about it. And, I know for sure that they met because Punk went looking for him." Alberto said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Okay…I get it …I get it…now." Kofi said with a smirk forming on his face. "Okay… thanks, Rio. I'll let Punk know that you stopped by." Kofi patted his shoulder, and Alberto simply smiled back at him and left.

Kofi locked the door and turned to face Bryan, who was curiously looking back at him. Kofi smiled widely and was somehow able to control his laughter, while he spoke. "You're not gonna believe this." And, with that Bryan and Kofi joined in to discuss about Punk's latest mysterious behavior.

Dean got out of shower and started to change into his regular clothes. But, just as he was putting on his new shield's hoodie, he heard footsteps in the hallway, and with a bang the door opened out wide. Roman and Seth both made their way in the room all smiles while chatting loudly.

As soon as Dean looked up to see them, Roman quickly lunged on him and hugged him tightly. Dean instantly returned the hug, and patted his back softly. Roman pulled himself away from the hug, and held Dean's head within his hands, while caressing his freshly showered hair. "Oh...Deany..We won. I feel so damn great. I knew this would happen, but it still feels amazing."

"It was really great that we won on our anniversary night. Oh..Let me correct myself, it's the Shieldiversary, baby. Yeah..." Seth said in his enthusiastic voice.

Dean softly kissed Roman's forehead, and moved away from him. "But, Rome you're the one who survived last, and you're the actual winner among us. I'm really happy for you my brother."

Roman quirked his eyebrows on Dean's remark, and felt a bit sad. "You call me your brother, and then you go ahead and insult me. When, the hell are you gonna get it into your thick skull that we're a team, if I win you all win and if I lose then you too lose Deany."

"Exactly." Seth agreed with Roman and stared at Dean for being so bone headed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I get it, alright." Dean replied while holding his hands up, and gesturing to give up on the same topic that they've argued on for like a million times.

Roman couldn't help but smile at Dean's adorable nature. "Great. Now let's have a group hug." He specifically crooked his finger at Dean, and signaled him to join them.

They all embraced each other for awhile, and then Seth's phone beeped signaling that he had received a message. Just as Roman saw Seth break away from the hug and run towards his phone, he immediately kissed Dean's right cheek. "Ewww…What was that for?" Dean stared at Roman with a disgusted look on his face while he still remains in Roman's embrace.

"Because, you're so damn adorable when you just give in like that." Roman answered and kissed Dean's left cheek as well.

"Okay, now stop." Dean wiped his cheeks thoroughly, "geez…I've been slimed." He continued muttering to himself and Roman still kept a grip on his hips.

But, in that very moment Roman got lost in Dean's words and smiled to himself. "There was this one girlfriend of mine who always kissed my cheeks and I felt like she was my grandmother or something…" Dean shot a look at Roman, and he immediately stopped smiling and gave a sympathetic look. "I hate when anyone kisses my cheeks, you know that…." He kept on mumbling on and on.

Roman quite simply adored this guy, and had been infatuated with him since the day they became the members of the shield. There was just something about Dean that Roman could never get enough of. He admired his ability to be this strong yet very caring at heart, sometimes stubborn and then other times adorable, crazy of course, but nonetheless very interesting personality.

"Guys..Punk has sent me a message." Seth said grinning widely.

"Oh..Yeah. What does it say?" Roman asked Seth and Dean immediately got tensed on the mention of Punk's name.

"He congratulates me on our match and says that I did great." Seth jumped up and down with excitement. "I knew he likes me. Lord...I'm a huge fan of his and for him to say that my match was great. It's just too much. Yipeee…."

Roman couldn't believe that Seth was such a fanboy of Punk that he would behave like a fucking teenager every now and then on mention of Punk's name. But, even before Roman could get a hold of Seth's obnoxiousness, his phone beeped and he let go off Dean to check on his cell.

Dean smiled at Seth's actions, and then reality hit him like a tone of bricks. It was only then, that he realized how much awkward he's gonna feel being around Punk during their practice sessions, and Seth's presence would only worsen the situations. He quietly made his way to his duffle bag, and took out his cell phone.

"Hey, I too got a message from Punk. And, it says that my performance was beyond amazing. He really loved my spears, and he thinks that I do them the best." Roman said kind of rubbing it in Seth's face.

"Huh! Yeah..Yeah..But, I got the message first, so he clearly thinks about me first before you." Seth said in a matter of tone voice.

Dean was busy listening to his friends quarrel over Punk's message. He knew that sometimes Roman liked to pull Seth's leg for fun, and Seth being Seth always fell for it. He smirked and looked down at his own phone, and realized that he had switched it off before he gone out for his match.

After he switched on his phone he saw that he had one unread message and he immediately opened it.

_Hey, babe…I hope that you're calm and relaxed now. For what it's worth, you're spot in the match may not have been that great, but you're always great. And, this fanboy of yours always believes in his superstar_.

_Punk_

As soon as Dean read the message, he dint knew what to think and was kind of dumbfounded. He was again questioning himself in his mind, did Punk just wrote babe? Do I mean more to him than I think of? Gosh… He cares so much for me. Dean even realized in that moment that Punk might have sent him the message first, but just because his cell was switched off he was unable to receive it before.

"I'm his first thought. I'm his favorite out of three." Seth was literally screaming to the locker room walls and the lockers itself.

"Sir, your voice is too damn annoying. Stop or else I have to throw you out." Roman was almost yelling to Seth's childlike manner.

"Nah...nah..nah…I'm his favorite..nah...nah."

"Deannnnn..Deann..a little help would be nice.." Roman called out for Dean, who he looked as if he was in his own world. Roman made his way towards him, and placed his hand over his shoulder. "What's the matter? Are you okay, Deany."

Dean immediately pulled himself out of his thoughts, and looked up at Roman. "Nah..I'm fine. What happened?" Roman didn't answer at first, and quite simply gestured with his hand pointing at Seth. "We need to put that annoying brat in his place, right now."

"I'm the future best in the world. Hurray…." Seth couldn't even control himself, when he almost landed on his ass in the middle of the locker room. Dean and Roman both had started to tickle Seth mercilessly, and the only thing Seth could do was to roll all over the ground while bursting out in laughter madly.

Seth was laughing so hard that tears started to swell up in his eyes, but somehow he managed to plead with his best friends. "Guys..Stop…..Stop…" But, to his dismay, Dean and Roman were relentless. "Please…I promise… I won't….brag…" He was begging to his Bff's now and lucky for him there was a loud knock at the door.

Roman left Dean and Seth on the ground to open the door. Dean stood up and held his hand out in front of Seth's face to help him get up. Seth took it and stood up immediately, while holding his stomach. He bumped Dean's arms hard with his fist. "You, assholes…my stomach hurt."

"Hey, don't blame me. It was Rommie's idea, and I think it was fantastic. But, something tells me that you even enjoyed it. So shut up!" Dean replied while soothing the arm that Seth had just bumped.

Seth smiled to Dean while smacking his hand off of him, and soothing it with his own. "Yeah…I kinda did…"

"Boys, come over here." Roman called out.

Dean and Seth both made their way towards the door and stood on the either side of Roman. There in the doorway was standing a wwe official with a headphone over his head and clipboard in his hand.

"So, gentlemen I'm here to inform you that you three need to come immediately with me, because we're gonna shoot the celebration of Roman's victory for a wwe exclusive video." The official said with a stern voice.

"Great." Dean said while rubbing Roman's back and Seth nodded in happily. Roman couldn't help but smile on the support that was always shown from his two friends. These men truly loved him and were more than brothers to him.

"And, there's one more thing. Mr. Vince Mcmahon has asked me to tell you that he's throwing a party for you guys, since today is shiediversary. It will take place after midnight at our hotel's party hall. So, please make sure you make it because we can't have party without the guest of honors."

"What?" The boys shouted in unison and looked at each other in surprise.

"Yes. It's short notice, but it was a last minute decision because of the pay-per-view that we had, and we dint had plenty of time to organize it. So, it's just a small get together among the esteemed top wwe superstars and its corporate employees." Wwe Official answered back.

All three of them sighed heavily and were quite amused at this development. Seth being the fanboy that he was couldn't resist and popped the question. "Can you tell us, who all are coming?" Roman shot him a look which was ignored by him.

"Well…we've already sent messages of invitation to John Cena, Randy Orton, Daniel Bryan, Kofi Kingston, Kane, Dolph Ziggler..." Seth and Dean both could feel their heart jumping and were anxiously waiting for the name of their favorite superstar to be taken, but it was totally for different reasons. "And, of course CM Punk." He completed running through some important names in the biz.

"Yes." Seth said and bumped his fist in Roman's shoulder. And, Dean's heart skipped a beat on the mention of Punk's name. He was already feeling quite awkward to face Punk next morning during their practice sessions, but it looked as if he dint had to wait too long for getting uncomfortable in front of everybody.

Dean for a minute thought to escape the party, but something held him back and it was all the sacrifices, sleepless nights, best matches night after night and the struggle to finish their one very successful year in wwe. Everything that the trio had been through over a year stopped him from doing that.

And, Dean could care less about the circumstances and the awkwardness with Punk, because this night wasn't about it rather it was a celebration of his Bffs and them making their mark in the wrestling world forever.

The official left and the boys followed him back. Roman and Seth were chatting and texting at the same time while they were making their way to shoot the promo. But, Dean was walking slowly and he kept on thinking deeply and solely about only one man, and that man being his mentor CM Punk.

Dean felt as if he was dreaming, but he knew that it was as real as it gets. He got a funny feeling inside his heart, as even though he had thought that he'd seen the last of Punk that night, yet it seemed like the night was still far from over.

* * *

I'm really very glad that you guys are enjoying this story. A very heartfelt thanks to all of you who reviewed/followed/favorited/PM, you guys are awesome. I hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter as well since it motivates me.


End file.
